


Super Soldier Serum Effect

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Le Minivers [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Gen, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Two Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Two-Shots. - Deux "vieilles" connaissances de Steve le reconnaissent sur une affiche publicitaire d'un spectacle de propagande, et elles le trouvent bien plus attrayant que lors de leur première rencontre...[Isa'ralia Faradien]
Relationships: Bonnie/Connie (Captain America movies)
Series: Le Minivers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029168





	1. Première partie

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - Première partie**

Les yeux de Connie allaient et venaient entre l'affiche du spectacle “Star Spangled Man” imprimée sur une page entière comme publicité, et le contenu de l'article publié sur la page d'en face.

Si elle peinait à reconnaître les traits de l'homme à moitié dissimulé sous un masque, le nom de Steve Rogers mentionné dans l'article résonnait d'une drôle de façon dans sa tête.

\- Dis, Bonnie..., marmonna-t-elle en direction de son amie assise en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la table. Le nom de Steve Rogers ne te dirait pas quelque chose ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part...

\- Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir..., lui répondit la blonde, sirotant une gorgée de café. Ah, il me semble que c'était le nom du minus qui accompagnait le Sergent Barnes à notre double rendez-vous à la Stark Expo, il y a quelques mois. Celui qu'il m'avait refilé comme cavalier.

\- Ah, c'est ça ! Oui, maintenant je me souviens de lui, merci ! Eh bien, accroche-toi bien, parce que je pense que c'est lui qui est devenu Captain America !

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Bonnie, recrachant en partie sa nouvelle gorgée de café. Mais... mais... il était tellement... petit... et maigrichon... et maladroit... et...

\- Tu n'arriveras peut-être pas à le reconnaître clairement, mais je crois que c'est lui sur l'affiche !

Connie tourna le journal pour montrer la publicité à son amie, qui écarquilla les yeux.

\- En effet, pour ce qu'on en voit, il y a un air de ressemblance..., reconnut Bonnie. En tout cas, si c'est bien lui, il est clairement plus intéressant maintenant que la fois où on l'a rencontré. Tu as vu ces muscles ?!

\- L'article dit qu'il y aura une représentation après-demain à Brooklyn, et il est prévu qu'il vienne signer des autographes et prendre des photos à la fin. Ce serait l'occasion... d'aller nous excuser et d'essayer d'obtenir un nouveau rendez-vous, gloussa Connie.

\- Pourquoi pas..., fit pensivement Bonnie. Tu sais, j'ai quand même l'impression, quelque part, que ce type est un imposteur. C'est vrai quoi, il s'est fait injecter un sérum bizarre parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à attirer les filles avant !

\- Oh, allez ! s'exclama la brune. Oublions ça, et profitons de cette opportunité ! Elle ne se représentera pas deux fois !


	2. Seconde partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - Seconde partie**

Steve sortait d’une énième représentation du spectacle de propagande dont il était la tête d’affiche, et qui avait cette fois-ci posé ses nombreuses valises à Brooklyn.

La population locale, galvanisée par les journaux qui insistaient bien volontiers sur le fait que ce quartier de New York avait vu grandir cette nouvelle icône nationale, s’était déplacée en masse. La salle avait été plus que comble, des chaises de toutes sortes avaient été rajoutées jusqu’à ce que plus aucun centimètre carré ne soit vide.

Après cette foule entassée dans la salle, Steve avait donc très logiquement dû affronter une forte affluence lors de la sortie de scène. Il perdit toute notion du temps, ainsi que très rapidement le compte des mains serrées, des photographies posées et des feuillets dédicacés. Il finit par ne même plus prêter attention aux nombreuses jeunes femmes qui se pâmaient devant lui, bien que ce comportement l’exaspérait généralement au plus haut point.

Il faillit donc manquer la réapparition de deux “vieilles connaissances”, venues réclamer un autographe.

Ce ne fut presque qu’au dernier moment qu’il finit par replacer inconsciemment les visages de Connie et Bonnie, les deux dernières jeunes femmes à avoir eu un “double-rencard” avec Bucky et lui-même, le dernier soir avant le départ de Barnes pour l’Europe.

Une lueur soudaine s’alluma dans les grands yeux bleus de Steve, ce qui n’échappa pas à Connie.

\- J’ai failli croire que nos visages ne resteraient que deux parmi la vaste foule, plaisanta la plus bavarde des deux jeunes femmes.

_ En même temps, ce n’est pas comme si vous vous étiez rendues remarquables pour quelque chose, l’autre soir, _ eut envie de répondre Steve.  _ À part pour vous comporter comme deux pies écervelées, ce qui ne vous a pas distinguées du lot de filles que Bucky m’aura fait rencontrer. _

Il opta plutôt pour ses bonnes manières habituelles.

\- Excusez-moi, mais j’ai vu tellement de personnes ce soir…, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

\- Un Super Soldat n’est-il pas censé être irréprochable ? le railla Bonnie avec le même dédain que la dernière fois.

\- Mais tais-toi donc, rit Connie en agrippant son amie par l’épaule. Nous étions censées présenter nos excuses à Steve pour la façon dont nous l’avons traité lors de notre rendez-vous.

\- C’est ça, désolée Steve, marmonna Bonnie, n’en pensant bien évidemment pas un mot. Nous avons été grossières.

\- Mais nous pourrions nous rattraper, continua Connie avec un regard soudain gourmand. C’est vrai, on pourrait aller boire un verre, tous les trois, et discuter enfin correctement. Enfin, si ça te tente, Steve…

\- Désolé, déclina-t-il, j’aurais apprécié votre compagnie, mais il y a encore beaucoup d’enfants qui souhaiteraient que je les salue personnellement ce soir… et nous repartons demain matin à la première heure… Le travail, sourit-il faiblement, remarquant du coin de l’œil l’exaspération grandissante du manager de la troupe.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Connie, visiblement déçue. Bon, eh bien, bonne continuation. Et bon courage, c’est vrai qu’il y a encore foule. À une prochaine fois, peut-être !

Steve les salua en retour, et les regarda s’éloigner — enfin. Il avait dû mentir pour se débarrasser d’elles. Mais il était tellement furieux du culot qu’elles avaient eu… Il prit sur lui pour le reste de cette soirée interminable, mais l’amertume de n’intéresser la gent féminine qu’à cause des effets physiques du sérum lui resta jusqu’à l’aube.


End file.
